


Sleeping

by azurefishnets



Series: Multi-Fandom Challenge (100 Days of Fandom) [4]
Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, Like REALLY post-canon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/pseuds/azurefishnets
Summary: The world goes on; love endures even in the last slumber.





	Sleeping

The tree flourished, green and lovely, growing tall and vital even in its long slumber. The simple carved headstone at its feet grew thickly clustered with moss, the words of memorial underneath slowly eroding with the passing of time. As the tree grew larger and larger, the stone nestled deeper into its roots as if it were cradled and protected from all memory of pain forevermore. Rain and sun, night and day, season after season and year after year, the time passed and the tree only became lovelier and more verdant, as if it had a kind of divine protection.

Occasionally it would bloom, huge quantities of rain-scented milky-white flowers with tiny golden centers that lasted mere days or even hours before releasing their tenuous hold on branches outstretched to the sky. They had been called moonfall blossoms once; now the popular name was moonrise bloom. No one knew the origin of the change, but they were lovely as they fell, drifting in the wind and to the Sclorian River, where they washed into the Downside. The people of the Union gathered them into bouquets and gave them to their lovers as a sign of eternal devotion and love lasting long beyond the boundaries of death. In the Downside, the blooms were treasured, made into potions and salves by generations of bog-crones and their apprentices.

On even rarer occasions, music echoed through the little vale, notes drifting on the wind with the blossoms, a lilting melody with deeper harmonies intertwining through. Those who found themselves in the vicinity inevitably came away speaking of the legends of the Heralds, so delicate and celestial the melody seemed. Many scholars deemed those legends a myth, much like the lore of the Scribes—Volfred Sandalwood, Oralech, and all the rest were vanished in the mists of time; stories of magical Rites that somehow crossed the boundaries to the Downside and vagrant musicians who were also, somehow, personifications of the sun and moon had no business in a modern society.

Humans and shorter lived creatures could say what they liked, but the Saps remembered. Some could even see the memories of the first Prime Minister as he dreamed somewhere in the wild wood, the treasured grafts from his branches embedded in their skin cared for with absolute reverence and his final wishes that he remain unsought obeyed without question. No one knew his last resting place, or that of his equally legendary companions, but the tales of their adventures and of the trust and love that had changed the fate of the world endured.

Far from the city’s heart and the cares of mortal life, blossoms fell thick and fast and the enigmatic music swelled and danced in the moonlight. Those in the vale slept, protected without ceasing under the ever-watchful eyes of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> 100-Multifandom Challenge Entry  
> Prompt 57 - Sleeping  
> Fandom - Pyre


End file.
